Right Now
by FallingSideways
Summary: My first story. Wish me luck. **DISCLAIMER** I do not own Sword Art Online (but I totally wish I did).


Kazuto...just the name made her want to blush. Suguha had been in love with him twice now. She had to find a new love. She couldn't push him out of his mind, despite the countless times she'd tried. She had to forget. It was wrong to love her brother...wasn't it?

"Suguha." Kazuto's dreamy voice snapped her out of her own thoughts.

"K-Kazuto!" she stammered, surprised.

"I was thinking...since the whole SAO incident, we've hardly spent any time together...how about a duel?"

"A duel?"

"Yeah. Just for fun."

"O-Okay..." she mumbled, fully willing to accept any time she could spend with the one she loved.

She took out her shinai (bamboo sword) and all of her kendo gear, gracefully slipping it on, finally putting the hard protective helmet over her head and entering the room they usually dueled in. Then out came Kazuto, fully equipped as well. What surprised Suguha is when he lowered himself into a very professional-looking stance, his sword raised over his head, pointing at her.

_It must have been all that time he spent in SAO... _she thought to herself.

She took up a familiar stance and readied her sword.

"Ready..."

She looked directly at him.

"Hajime!" Kazuto called out firmly.

She rushed at him, swinging her shinai swiftly through the air, trying to catch him in his side, but he anticipated her attack, blocking it with ease and parrying. She recoiled a bit, surprised at how good he'd gotten. He attempted a counterattack, aiming for her head this time. She blocked and forced him back, sending him stumbling. He took up his stance again. This time, she noticed Kazuto's toned body, blushing a crimson red. His medium-sized biceps, the way he gracefully fought with ease...WHACK! With one fell swoop to her head, Kazuto sent her flying out of her thoughts and plummeting to the floor with a _thud._

"Suguha! Are you okay? I didn't hit you too hard, did I?" Kazuto asked worriedly, hurrying over and leaning over her.

She rubbed her head, looking at him and realizing the position he was in, straddling her and looking down into her eyes with his stone gray ones.. She couldn't take it anymore. Hormones rushed through her as she suddenly put a hand behind Kazuto's head and smashed her lips into his.

" Sugu-mmph!"

He was surprised at first, but he accepted the kiss, eventually slipping his tongue into Sugu's mouth and earning a slight moan from her. When they finally broke away for air, Sugu stuttered, embarrassed.

"O-Oniichan! I didn't mean to...I mean, you were over me, a-and I couldn't control myself, a-a-and..."

She was interrupted by Kazuto's finger over her mouth.

"Suguha...I never wanted to say it...but I love you. I thought it would be wrong, seeing as how we're brother and sister..."

"K-Kazuto...I thought the exact same thi-"

She gasped as Kazuto resumed the kiss, once again slipping his tongue into her mouth and using one hand to stroke slowly up her thigh, making her blush in embarassment.

"Onii-chan..." she moaned as he tugged at the bottom of her shirt, pulling it off and revealing her pristine breats, hidden from him by only a bra, which he plucked off as well.

Out of instinct, she covered them up with a terribly lewd look on her face, blushing a crimson red. "D-Don't look, Kazuto..."

He gently took her chin between his thumb and forefinger, raising her gaze to his. "Hey. Sugu. It's okay. I won't do anything you don't like. I'll be gentle...just let me."

She was reluctant, but she finally looked at him in submission, uncovering her supple breasts for the world to see. Kazuto lowered his face down to her soft chest and put a hand on her breast, playing with the silky white skin and squeezing her perky nipple, earning him a loud moan from Suguha.

"Ah! Kazuto...aah..."

Her moans spurring him on, he trailed little kisses down her soft, curvy body, leaving little marks and making Suguha gasp softly each time until he finally reached his destination. The only thing standing between him and Suguha's most private area was a pair of thin lace panties.

But...nothing gets in the way of Kazuto Kirigaya.

He slipped them off and started licking his way to her labia, tracing around her inner thighs...

"Kazuto...please...aah..."

That was all he needed

He slipped his tongue in, the taste of her egging him on and causing him to become ravenous, wiggling his tongue around inside her, causing Suguha to moan and squirm in pleasure, grinding against his face.

"Aaaaaaaah! Onii-chan! More! Aaah..." She moaned loudly. Damn, it was a good thing their parents were out getting groceries.

He came across a little nub with his tongue and, paying special attention, started licking it. and biting it softly. That was enough for Suguha. She screamed in pleasure as she has her first climax of the day, with Kazuto taking almost all of it in his mouth, relishing in the taste. A little of it still dripped onto the floor.

Kazuto smiled and licked the residue off his lips. The mere sight of him doing so made Suguha even wetter, ready for more. Kazuto noticed this.

"Sugu..." he said, smirking, which caused Suguha to smile as well. "...I think I'm ready."

He gracefully stripped away his articles of clothing, one by one, until he was in nothing but his underwear. Suguha admired his figure up close, now that she could without getting whacked in the head with a shinai. She admired his toned abs, which he miraculously retained even after so much time in SAO. Slowly, playing with Suguha, he pulled his briefs down as well, leaving him completely naked. He walked over to Suguha, lining himself up with her entrance. She looked at him with pure lust as he asked that one final question.

"Sugu...are you ready for this?"

"Take me, Kazuto. Make me yours forever."

He was taken a bit aback by these words, which were so against his sister's nature, but he took her hand gently. He thrust straight inside, taking his sister's virginity and causing her to moan in agony and pleasure.

"It gets better, Sugu...just bear with me."

Her moans of agony soon turned into moans of pure pleasure as he gently fucked her, increasing his pace over time and making her cry out his name.

"Kazuto! Aaaaaah! It's...so big...inside me...aah..."

She started to push against his force in sync with his thrusts, increasing both their pleasures, causing them both to moan and groan in pleasure.

"Sugu...I can't last...much longer..."

"Cum inside me, Kazuto...I want your cum..."

Those words putting him over the edge, he made one last thrust, sending them both to climax.

"Suguha!"

"Kazuto!"

After a whole 30 seconds of pure bliss, Kazuto collapsed onto the bed next to Suguha, both of them panting heavily. After lying there for about 2 minutes, just panting, Suguha finally spoke.

"Kazuto...?" She said wearily.

He smiled at her soft voice. "Yeah, Sugu?"

"...I think I love you...I want to be with you forever..." she said, blushing again.

Kazuto smiled from ear to ear at these words before saying. "Let's just enjoy ourselves right now." and going in for a kiss.


End file.
